Shuzoku Means Family
by LibiTheWolf
Summary: Basically Disney's Lilo and Stitch set in the Naruto world. Dr. Deidara created the One-Tail to be a mindless destructive machine. Ten-year-old Gaara has always been an outcast. Unable to help their brother, Temari and Kankuro take him to buy a dog. Instead, they got the adventure of a lifetime.


**I've been playing with this idea for quite some time now, and, after rewatching Lilo and Stitch, I've finally gotten around to write it! I hope you enjoy it. This is not going to be a word-for-word rewrite of the movie, although a lot of it (from this chapter at least) is extremely close. I'm going to do my best in future chapters to ensure that I am not quoting the movie word-for-word, so please bear with me.**

**In this story, Tobi is Tobi, not Madara, if only for the reason that I couldn't come up with anyone else to be Pleakley in this story.**

**Disclaimer(s): Lilo and Stitch is owned by Disney; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pein, the leader of a group known as Akatsuki, entered the council chamber, where the other members of the Council of Akatsuki were already waiting. Pein stepped up and took his place next to Konan.

"What is our case for today?" he asked. The Council of Akatsuki were known (although only to select people) for capturing criminals (many who used to work for them) and detaining them. Kisame Hoshigaki, the captain in charge of detaining prisoners, stepped forward.

"Doctor Deidara from the village of Iwagakure," he said. "You know, the crazy one who calls himself an artist?"

"Oh. Him again." Pein sighed and glanced over the paper Konan handed to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"So...he's attempted _that_ this time, eh?" He lifted his head. "Send him in."

The door opened and two guards dragged in a blonde man wearing a white lab coat. His hands were cuffed behind his back, and his head was bowed, but Pein could tell from his stature alone that he was smirking.

"Deidara of Iwagakure," Pein began, staring hard at the blonde man standing before him. "You stand here accused of using your specialty, clay bombs, combined with illegal genetic experimentation to create living creatures whose sole purpose is to destroy. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Deidara insisted, lifting his head to peer at the leader of Akatsuki through his fringe of hair. Pein stared back steadily.

"Dr. Deidara, we have reason to believe that you have actually _created_ something," he said warningly. Deidara scoffed, seemingly offended by the idea.

"_Created_ something?" he cried. Pein glanced at two guards and nodded at them to bring in the evidence. Deidara didn't notice, continuing to speak. "Why, that is ridiculous! It would be inhumane of me! Immoral! Why, I would never..." He trailed off as the two guards dragged in some sort of creature on the end of a chain. It was rather small, barely reaching their knees, but it was vicious, growling and snapping at their heels as he was dragged to stand next to his creator.

"...Make more than one," Deidars finished lamely, unable to keep a winning smile off his face. It was his art, all right, his one successful experiment. Oh, it was so beautiful. It was tan, with blue markings all over its body and a long spiked tail and sharp teeth. The perfect creation for the destruction of cities everywhere. Oh, it was small now, but it would grow in time, until it was larger than...than Mount Hokage from Konoha! Many of the members assembled gasped in horror when they saw it. Ignorant cretins, they knew nothing of true art.

"_What_ the hell is that..._thing_?" Kisame said, staring at the experiment through narrowed eyes. The creature locked eyes with him and hissed; evidently, it knew the captain was talking about it.

"'_Thing_?'" Deidara repeated in horror. "Are you blind? This creation is perfect, the ultimate destructive weapon! I call it the One-Tail, and he contains more power than you could ever imagine! What you see, Captain, is the beginning of an all-new species!"

The creature, the One-Tail, growled and strained against its chain, pausing momentarily when members of the council started to whisper to one another. Deidara beamed, his eyes glowing with the pride of a father as he gazed in wonder at his creation.

"He can do anything. Destroy entire cities in less than a night, wipe a country off the map in the blink of an eye, sink entire continents to the bottom of the sea! He cannot be stopped by mere weapons, they only serve to make him more powerful. He is faster, stronger, smarter than any living creature in the world! He is the embodiment of true art!" Deidara cried, his eyes gleaming up at the council. He tipped his head back and laughed, drunk with excitement.

"So it's a monster, then. Is that what you're saying, Doctor?" Pein asked, fixing both creation and creator with a hard stare. Deidara shrugged.

"It's just a little one," he said. _"For now," _he added to himself. _"But the more destruction he causes, the bigger he'll get!"_

"We have to destroy it, sir," Kisame said. "It's a freak of nature, something like that should never exist!"

"Calm down, Kisame," Konan said, looking at the small creature. She felt a bit of symapthy towards the poor thing. She certainly didn't see a monster, but rather a small animal that didn't know what was happening to it, or why. "Perhaps it can be reasoned with." She raised her voice, addressing the creation.

"One-Tail," she said. The creature stopped its snarling and stared at the blue-haired woman, froth leaking out of its mouth. Well, maybe it _was_ a monster, but like Deidara said, it was just a little one. "If you can understand me, then, please, show us. Give us a sign that you are good, somewhere inside you."

One-Tail stared at Konan for what seemed to be ages. Finally, it rose to its feet. Everyone leaned forward, anxious to see if it had, in fact, understood.

It had understood. It had understood perfectly. But there was no good inside. It did not even know what it meant to be good. So, it lunged forward, snapping its jaws, ready to tear out the throat of the first person its teeth met, only to be jerked backwards when it reached the end of its chain. It clamored to its feet and growled, snapping at the chain, attempting to break it, ignoring the sounds of shock and fear from the council.

"I didn't even have to teach it!" Deidara cried with a maniacal laugh.

"Place that idiot scientist under arrest!" Kisame ordered. Two guards grabbed Deidara and hauled him away.

"I'm not just some idiot scientist!" Deidara yelled. "I'm an artist! A genius!" He howled with laughter as he was dragged away.

"And as for that abomination," Pein began. He stared at the creature. A group of guards was attempting to restrain it, to keep it from attacking anyone. "It's too dangerous to keep alive. Kisame, have it put down."

"With pleasure," Kisame said, glaring at the abomination. The guards had finally succeeded in restraining it, pinning it down to the ground. It stared up at Kisame, its tongue lolling out of its mouth as it panted. Putting this thing down would be a task he would enjoy.

"Lock him up," he ordered the guards.

"Yes sir."

Kisame approached the cage that held the abomination created by that idiot. Kneeling down, he locked eyes with the freakish thing. It glared back at him, a chain around its neck to hold its place. Drool dripped from its jaw as it strained again its bindings.

"Is the chain too tight?" Kisame mocked. "Too bad for you." One-Tail growled, crouching against the ground. "You've been slated for extermination, so relax, you won't have to be stuck in there too much longer. " His eyes narrowed. "And _don't_ get any ideas. The bars of this cage are charged with 1000 volts of electricity. One touch and you're done. What do you say to that?"

With a snarl, One-Tail whipped his tail through the bars of the cage, striking the captain in the face. Kisame growled.

"Why you-" He was about ready to tear the cage open and eliminate the monster with his bare hands, but one of his subordinates coughed slightly, diverting his attention.

"May I remind the captain that he is still on duty?"

Kisame growled.

"Make sure this thing stays secure until its extermination.

"Yes, sir."

Grumbling, Kisame entered the extermination room, where two more guards were prepping to put down the One-Tail. It was a rather long process. The table and equipment had to be sterilized, the precautions had to be made to ensure the creature couldn't escape once it was in the room, the extermination team had to put on suits that would (hopefully) protect them from any attacks attempted by the One-Tail.

"Are the preparations almost complete?" Kisame asked.

"Just a little longer, sir," one of the guards confirmed.

"Good. I can't wait to get rid of that little abomination."

Unfortunately, when the extermination team entered the room where the One-Tail was being held, they found it a bloody mess. The bars of the electrified cage had been bent back, and the chain inside the cage was broken. The guard in charge of keeping the One-Tail under surveillance was lying in a pool of blood on the ground, his throat torn out.

"Dammit!" Kisame slammed his fist into the wall. "How the hell did he get away?"

"Sir, Deidara did say he was the ultimate destructive force..."

Kisame stormed out of the room.

"Get Pein and Konan immediately."

Pein entered the council room for the second time in one day.

"Where is he?" he yelled.

"Sir, the tracer placed on the chain indicates that he is heading through the desert," one of the members explained.

"Good." Pein turned to the rest of the council. "There is nothing in the desert, and he will either become hopelessly lost in a sandstorm or collapse from dehydration."

A collective sigh of relief echoed through the chamber.

"Um, actually, sir." A man wearing an orange mask tentatively stood up. "There _is_ a village in the middle of the desert. I've been studying it for several years now, and I _am_ considered a bit of an expert on it, if I do say so myself. It's a highly populated area out in the middle of nowhere. We've been using it to rebuild the sand flea population, which, as I'm sure you know, is an endangered species."

"What is your name?" Pein asked the man.

"Agent Tobi, sir."

"Tobi, am I to understand that there is a _village_ in the middle of the _desert_, that that abomination could be heading towards at this very moment?"

"Yes, sir, that does seem to be the jist of it." Pein sighed.

"We'll just have to have the village destroyed," he said.

"What? Are you _crazy_?" Tobi cried. "The sand flea, sir! Endangered species! Not to mention the fact that there are _actual people_ living there!"

"Then what, Agent Tobi, do you suggest we do?"

"Why not just send someone out to capture the beast? If we act quickly, we may be able to catch him." Pein rubbed his temples.

"Capturing the creature would require knowledge of the One-Tail that none of us here possess. _Who_, exactly, do you suggest we send?"

Tobi tipped his head to one side and tapped his chin, thinking.

"...Does he have a brother? Or some close relative?" he asked. Pein rolled his eyes and stood, gesturing for Tobi to follow him.

"Adopted cousin?" Tobi guessed, following the leader through the containment facility that held the worst criminals captured by the group. "A neighbor with a beard?"

Deidara sat in his cell, staring at the wall. They had even taken away his clay, preventing him from creating any more art. He had been in this cell for half a day and he was already ready to snap.

With a cry, he grabbed the pillow off of the small cot in the cell and started tearing it open, throwing the stuff inside throughout the room and ripping the pillowcase to pieces. A sound at the door made him pause. He turned his head.

Pein unlocked the cell door and stepped inside, followed by Tobi, who froze slightly at the sight of the deranged-looking blonde man. Deidara took one look and Pein's face and immediately knew what had happened. A grin spread across his face and he chuckled.

"He got away?" he said. Pein nodded once.

"I'm sure it's not a surprise to you."

"He was created to be unstoppable, the ultimate destructive work of art," Deidara said with a shrug.

"And that is exactly why it is up to you to bring him back," Pein continued.

"Me?" Deidara said. He smirked. "Are you sure you can trust a criminal to do your dirty work?"

"I'm sure it won't be a problem when I tell you of your reward. If you successfully capture the One-Tail before he can destroy the village in the desert, all charges against you will be dropped and you will be freed."

"Hmm..." Deidara paced the small cell. "Capturing him won't be easy...but maybe a direct hit from some of my clay bombs will stun him long enough for me to detain him..."

"We will give you all the clay you desire. Is it a deal?"

"Hm." Deidara smirked. "Deal."

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Tobi stepped forward. "It's a delicate village that we can't afford to have destroyed! Who's going to control him?" he whispered, gesturing to Deidara.

"Why, Agent Tobi, you will, of course." Pein turned and left the cell and Tobi chuckled nervously.

"Ha ha, very funny, sir, I...you're not joking, are you?"

"So..." Deidara paced around Tobi. "Tell me, my scrawny, mask-wearing friend, one which poor, unsuspecting, pitiful village has my monstrosity been unleashed?"

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
